GAT Stadium
GAT Stadium is one of the few room you have access to as starters, and as the name implies, its a large stadium lobby where you can expect other challengers to be present. NPCs Several notable NPCs can be seen here. *Dolores *Jacky Noboru (often requests to fight you at certain ranks; otherwise just ask if you need tips on random help.) *Linda Bobo (She will explain to you information about Wingdom that she has found.) *Guards (won't let you enter past GAT Stadium. One of them somehow changes to other clothing during Christmas.) Features *Match Battle, where lobbies of rooms are in. **There are two special modes: Battle Royal and Training GAT *Automatching Match, where players can randomly fight others. *Guild Wars Match, where guilds can duke it out in an up to 10-on-10 battle. *Duel, where you can duel against a foe on a One-on-One battle. **''See also:'' GAT/Duel *Replay Movies, where you can review the gameplay of rooms. Disabled spectate for the room will not be recorded. *View Rankings, where you can view the rankings of everything. Automatching and Guild Battle You have two options when this button is clicked (One is the default) Automatching See also: GAT and GAT/Automatching In this mode, players can choose to pick a stage (random would be a better choice due to the range of being picked for a battle) and if enough players are in the automatching, a round will trigger. The type of match (Deathmatch/Dogfight, Individual or team) solely based on the amount of player, but repeats can happen even with all 8 players. Players waiting for a match in this mode will have a GAT symbol hovering over them, after which will showcase a glove boxing should the match be ready for the said player. After the match, players can opt either to stay in the automatching mode at the Endgame Roulette, or exit the mode. Also, players can also restrict to ranks from automatching. Driller Rank Group and Hero Rank Group can restrict automatching ranks to their said rankings to prevent unfair advantage. Guild Battle If you are in a guild, this option becomes available. In this mode, guild members can pick a stage and should there be another guild waiting to battle, if enough players on both sides are present, a battle will ensure between the two guild. Only one type of match is available in this mode (Team Deathmatch), and unlike most other match, this mode accommodates 20 players in total. If the total player is 8 or less, the stage will be picked randomly (assuming all players picked random), or by handpicked. However, any more than 10 will force the system to only pick stages that can fit up to 20 players (This includes Royal Park). Players waiting for a match in this mode will have a Guild symbol hovering over them, after which will showcase a glove boxing should the match be ready for the said player. After the match, players can opt either to stay in the automatching mode at the Endgame Roulette, or exit the mode. Game Points will be given to the guild, and the top 10 guild at the end of every week will reward every player in that said guild with exclusive ranks. Attacking teammates does not hurt the points.